When a gift is given it is usual to identify both the recipient and the giver. When the gift is flowers, a card identifying both the recipient and the giver is placed in an envelope and into a fork-topped post. The recipient withdraws the envelope and reads the card therein. On packages, a gift card in an envelope is usually associated with the package. Sometimes the envelope is attached to the package to help maintain it in position. Such cards may have a greeting or message thereon. The greeting or message is in the decoration and words of the usual greeting card.